


Here I Am

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Sometimes you can't find the words to tell someone how you feel.  Luckily there are many talented musicians out there whose words you can steal.





	Here I Am

Insomnia, a sleep disorder that is characterised by difficulty falling or staying asleep. It was something very common amongst the team. Tony and Clint mainstreamed coffee, Bucky’s screams as he woke up often echoed through the halls, Steve could be found wandering the empty halls trying to clear his head. Apparently, it was a condition brought on by anxiety and stress, something each and every one of them could identify with. This was the first time it had hit you though. 

You had tried Wanda’s tea, Bruce’s meditation, Nat’s oil burner… nothing seemed to work. For the fifth night in a row, you found yourself standing in front of the large window, looking out into the darkness. “Hey, doll.” Steve’s voice was low, exhaustion laced each syllable, but it still sent a thrill through you. “Can’t sleep?” His question didn’t really need an answer, it was obvious that you were both there because sleep eluded you. 

“You too?” turning your head you gave him a soft, weary smile. The moon appeared briefly from behind a cloud and illuminated the stunningly attractive man beside you. The dark circles beneath his eyes seemed softer and his lips relaxed into a small smile.

“Wanna put on a movie and pretend to watch it?” he asked innocently. It’s what seemed to have happened the past few nights and you had found curling up beneath a blanket with the super soldier relaxed you enough to almost trick your body into sleep. 

“Can do, or we could just sit in the dark and see if we can scare the crap outta Tony when he comes through on a coffee run.” You grinned, causing him to chuckle. The rich warm sound seemed to heat you from within leaving you almost glowing. 

“That sounds like a plan, come on.” Taking your hand in his, he led you over to the sofa, grabbing a blanket as he went. Laying down on his side, he opened his arms wide, inviting you to join him. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep or maybe the late hour, whatever it was, you didn’t hesitate. Snuggling into him with a sigh, you felt his arms come around you, pulling you closer.

These were the moments Steve loved most. The times when it was just the two of you. In all honesty, he hadn’t been struggling to sleep the past few nights, he had been keeping himself awake to spend time with you, snatching each precious moment and locking them away in his memory, hoarding them like a dragon would gold. As he held you close, he could feel your chest rise and fall with each breath and a smile played on his lips. It felt right, holding you to him, having you rest against him. Without even thinking about it in his sleep-deprived state, he began to hum.

His chest rumbled against your ear and you frowned a little, trying to place the song. It seemed familiar but the lack of sleep and the warmth of his body made it difficult to concentrate. It wasn’t until he began to softly sing under his breath that you recognised it as an old Take That song he must have picked up from one of Clint’s mixes. 

“Put your head against my life, what do you hear? A million words just trying to make the love song of the year.” His voice was low as he murmured the lyrics into your hair. He had tried so many times to tell you how he felt but could never put it into words. After stumbling across this song, he finally felt like someone knew exactly what he was feeling and he could use another mans words to communicate all those thoughts and emotions without the fear of rejection. He could always just claim it was the first song that came to mind. He could pretend this wasn’t a confession if you reacted badly. 

“Close your eyes but don’t forget, what you have heard. A man who’s trying to say three words, words that make me scared.” His heart was pounding, and he was certain you could hear it. Those three words terrified him but not as much as missing out on the possibility of more nights like this with you. He wanted to look after you, be the one you came to, be your partner and equal. 

“Looking to the future now, this is what I see. A million chances pass me by, a million chances to hold you.” He smiled as you snuggled closer into his chest with a soft sigh. Your hand gripping his shirt as he ran his fingers through your hair, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head. Continuing on with the song, he felt your breathing even out as you tangled yourself more in him. You seemed to fit there perfectly, as if the space in his life was just waiting for you to come along.

“A million love songs later and here I am trying to tell you that I care. A million love songs later and here I am, here I am. A million love songs later, here I am.” He finished and looked down at you with a loving smile. You were snoring lightly, completely relaxed and fast asleep. Chuckling to himself, he shook his head. Even if you didn’t reciprocate his feelings, even if you never realised that was his way of telling you he was hopelessly in love with you, he had at least found a cure for your insomnia.


End file.
